Escándalo en La Comarca
by Jai-Barou
Summary: Traducción Un mago especialmente arrogante y un hobbit al que le encanta la mermelada. Cuando dos mundos chocan, nace uno nuevo. ¡Fluff, comedia y aventura aseguradas! - John/Sherlock, obviamente.
1. Escándalo en La Comarca

N/A: Tristemente, ninguno de los personajes es mío. ¡No obstante, los hago bailar!

* * *

No estaba seguro de por qué aún volvía. Quizá fuese la forma en que los ojos del hobbit se encendían como fuegos artificiales mágicos cada vez que le visitaba.

* * *

A primera vista, John Watson era, simplemente, el hobbit típico. Tenía esa altura característica que hacía surgir el instinto protector en los humanos que visitaban La Comarca. Y llevaba esa ropa rural, pero bien conservada, con múltiples parches añadidos por una mano habilidosa. Siempre eran una mezcla peculiar entre la comodidad que necesitas desesperadamente durante las cenas oficiales y lo que te queda cuando tu armario acaba de entrar en combustión, dejándote únicamente con los restos que amontonaste en una caja perdida del desván. Ya se le empezaban a marcar las primeras arrugas, fruto de sus amplias sonrisas y su omnipresente carácter optimista. Daba igual lo desagradable que fuera el tiempo o cuántos campos hubiese que cosechar, habría que esforzarse mucho para llegar a ver por un segundo su cara melancólica, y no es que no hubiese ocasiones para tenerla. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Lo que le diferenciaba era su curiosidad. Una cualidad escasa entre aquellas gentes pequeñas y que, cuando se hablaba con ellos, intentaban ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Era ser el caballo azul en la sala, como dirían ellos.

Su faceta aventurera le había hecho marcharse, al igual que a otro puñado en la historia de los hobbits, hacia lo desconocido. Dejó atrás los campos interminables y los jardines bien cuidados, de hecho, John Watson logró entrar en las tierras más allá del río Gurgling.

Aunque, eso es otra historia.

En las noches de tormenta, cuando hasta el más pintado se acurruca entre numerosas mantas al amor de la lumbre, te sorprenderías al encontrarlo, con una taza de te hirviendo en la mano, pensativo, una expresión casi ombría puesta en la cara y las sombras jugando a pronunciar las arrugas de su ceño. Si tienes suerte y el suficiente cuidado, quizá incluso te cuente lo que ocurrió durante aquellos seis años que pasó lejos de casa y por qué ahora tenía que recurrir a un bastón de madera para poder andar bien.

Nadie del pueblo lo sabía. Claro, que los hobbits no preguntaban, especialmente si se trataba del desagradable tema de _marcharse_. Espantaban el tema como si se tratase de una mosca pesada y decidían que el motivo de Watson para dejar La Comarca tenía que haber sido una locura de la juventud. ¡Ja! Como si existiese un lugar mejor ahí fuera.

No obstante, le perdonaron dado que tuvo la sabiduría necesaria para volver a su encantadora casita al final de la calle.

* * *

Tedioso.

Aburrido.

Sherlock continuó por el camino prácticamente invisible que acababa de descubrir mientras buscaba las plantas venenosas que necesitaba para el nuevo preparado en el que estaba trabajando. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos y sus manos arañadas habían sido en vano. En seguida se dio cuenta de que su pequeña expedición le había conducido al lugar más pacífico de toda la Tierra Media. Maldición, hasta el bosque de esos irritantes elfos había demostrado ser más interesante que este. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que ciertas hojas podían usarse como explosivos si se hacía con ellas una bola y que no necesitaban más que una chispa para saltar en pedazos.

"A esto no se le puede ni llamar bosque" pensó rezongando. Normalmente, los árboles no crecían a esa distancia los unos de los otros y definitivamente jamás así de rectos y ordenados. Hasta las hojas parecían haber sido recortadas hasta que todas tuviesen la misma forma ovalada.

Apenas había malas hierbas y la luz tocaba el suelo del bosque con demasiada facilidad, lo que hacía ridículamente fácil caminar sin tropezar con raíces. El único motivo por el que había sido difícil localizar aquel camino, era porque nadie se molestaba en seguirlo; cuanto más se adentraba por él, más inofensiva se volvía la flora. Ni una planta remotamente venenosa, menos maleza y más hierba.

Para resumir: Las ideas se le estaban estancando; estaba tremenda y completamente aburrido.

Así que decidió hacer volar un par de cosas, para pasar el rato. Según los mapas, bastante imprecisos, de la región, debería de haber un pueblo unos pocos kilómetros más adelante. Hasta llegar, practicó hechizos de levitación; haciendo que las rocas perforasen los árboles con agujeros casi simétricos. Puede que también prendiese fuego a un par de flores con una simetría especialmente insoportable.

Finalmente (y afortunadamente para el resto del bosque) llegó a un río, _qué sorpresa_, cristalino y a un puente aparentemente olvidado a juzgar por la forma y el estado de la madera podrida que conectaba las orillas. Debían de haber pasado unos cuatro años desde la última vez que alguien había estado allí e, incluso entonces, el puente ya había empezado a desintegrarse. De todas formas, tenía aspecto de haber sido algo más bien provisional. Demasiado fácil. Sherlock suspiró y movió unas cuantas piedras, lo bastante grandes como para mantenerse de pie sobre ellas, hasta hacer una línea que atravesase el río. Sin tan siquiera pensar, saltó de piedra en piedra con la vista puesta en el pueblo hobbit.

Aquello era la definición gráfica de "tranquilidad".

Las casas circulares, simples, pero sorprendentemente espaciosas teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus habitantes, no estaban apiñadas como en el caso de las ciudades humanas. En su lugar cada una tenía su propio jardín perfectamente cuidado y lleno de una colorida mezcla de hierbas y flores que Sherlock puso bajo la categoría "Robar luego". "Quizá sí que pueda lograr el objetivo original de este viaje" era lo que iba pensando Sherlock mientras se aproximaba a la primera casa.

Se aseguró de que su sombrero gris y su capa ondeante estaban colocadas de forma apropiadamente dramática antes de hacer su entrada, eh... dramática.

No obstante, nadie se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

A parte de la anciana que le observaba con una "O" desdentada aunque parecía ser su expresión permanente, observó Sherlock. Incluso la anciana volvió enseguida a sus asuntos, en este caso, cruzar la calle para volver a ir a ver a su vecina, una tarea tremendamente extenuante. No había tiempo para prestar atención a cualquier lunático que se paseara por La Comarca. –Ese es de fuera– musitó para sí misma. Unos segundos más tarde la mujer ya había olvidado el encuentro.

Claro, que siendo el sabio mago que era, Sherlock no estaba poniendo morro. Igual que tampoco estaba considerando la idea de prender fuego a algunos de aquellos tejados cuidadosamente pintados.

El hecho de que unas cuantas maravillosas rosas de los jardines se volviesen repentinamente blancas debió de ser un peculiar devenir de la naturaleza.

De modo que siguió calle abajo como una persona madura sin encontrarse con nadie mientras examinaba el contenido tras las vallas de cada jardín. Para ser sinceros, el alquimista que llevaba dentro hizo un bailecito entusiasmado cuando vio la increíble variedad de hierbas, algunas de las cuales no había visto nunca. –Deben de ser de alguna raza hobbit resistente– murmuró –con la capacidad de ignorar las malas hierbas hasta que dicha maleza se marchita.– Una de ellas llamó particularmente su atención; las flores tenían forma de estrella, blancas y con pétalos increíblemente pequeños. Las hojas eran casi como las de la albahaca picante, solo que en lugar de pétalos amarillos, los tenía blancos.

Lleno de curiosidad se arrodilló, extendió sus herramientas frente a él (pala pequeña, cuchillo y unos cuantos frascos de formas extrañas) como si al mundo le tuviese que dar igual y comenzó a desenterrar una muestra.

A los hobbits les gustaban sus jardines.

Nadie le había dicho _cuanto_ les gustaban.

Hubo un _clonc, _un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y a continuación aterrizó con la cara en el barro.

* * *

N/A: Este fic está basado en la idea que desarrollamos Xiah-sensei y yo. ¡Echadle un vistazo a sus cosas!

Urgetofall me animó a publicar esto (los gritos y los abrazos, a ella XD) ¡Que también es fantástica!

Sé que es crack y va a seguir siéndolo ;) Cualquier tipo de comentario sería un verdadero rayo de luz para mí XD.

* * *

Traducción: Jai-Barou

El original: "Scandal in Auenland" .net/s/7843944/1/A_Scandal_In_Auenland

Podéis dejarle a OneMadCookie los comentarios en su historia, o bien podeis dejarlos aquí y se los hago llegar traducidos ;)

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, y que señaléis los fallos si es que los hay.


	2. Estudio en Hobbits

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes es mío. Por desgracia.

—Molly, no pasa nada. Es solo un humano, créeme. Son... simplemente un poco más altos que nosotros.

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando como debería.

—¡Pero estaba destruyendo mi _jardín!_ ¡Y la albahaca picante nada menos! ¡Debe de ser un monstruo! Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿Que vamos a hacer...?

Voz aguda, alguien está al borde de un ataque de histeria.

— Querida, vamos a calmarnos y preparo una taza de té para todos. ¿De acuerdo?

Mayor, más tranquila, pero aún con voz algo trémula.

—Eso sería fantástico, señora Hudson, gracias.

Calma. Con un toque de diversión contenido por ser excesivamente educado.

Vaya, eso sí que era digno de echarle un vistazo. Sherlock decidió probar a abrir los ojos...

...y los cerró de inmediato.

—Ihrgh— dijo. Los siguientes ruidos dieron a entender que alguien se había sobresaltado y otro alguien se había dado media vuelta. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo no funcionase correctamente, que no obedeciese a su cerebro como debía.

—Se... se ha despertado— susurró la más joven a un volumen suficiente para que cualquier paseante de la calle se enterase del obvio suceso.

—Ya lo he oído.− Comparada con la voz femenina, la masculina estaba muy cerca de ser incluso agradable. Al menos no tenía el tono estridente que hacía que su cerebro convulsionase internamente. El desconcierto ya ni siquiera era disimulado, y las siguientes palabras crearon la imagen de una sonrisa casi infantil en la mente todavía brumosa de Sherlock.

—Supongo que hablará con más coherencia en un rato. ¿Quieres que me encargue de esto?—

Esa última palabra llevaba algo más implícito. Debió de haber un juego de miradas; del aludido problema a la mujer, que dejó escapar un suspiro apologético. Hasta entonces, Sherlock no había pensado que pudiera cruzarse con tal combinación paradójica de emociones. Los hobbits eran verdaderamente el epítome de la rareza.

—Gracias, John. Voy a... cuidar las flores... supongo.— unos pasos resonaron en la habitación, cada vez más lejos, hasta que el sonido de una puerta de madera abriéndose y cerrándose (Última vez que la aceitaron: aproximadamente nunca.) indicó que ahora había una molestia menos. Quedaban dos, sin embargo. Y Sherlock necesitaba estar solo para desenmarañar las irregularidades de su palacio mental, lugar en el que ahora mismo había un agujero abierto en lugar del intrincado mosaico del segundo baño que estaba construyendo.

Justo antes de que el ansioso pájaro del silencio pudiese posarse, unos pasos rápidos lo molestaron. Sherlock podía sentir cómo su dolor de cabeza evolucionaba a peor.

—Cielos, ¿Dónde ha ido Molly?

Peor.

—Solo ha salido a respirar Es la primera vez que ve un humano, no es fácil para ella.

Enloquecedor.

—Pobrecita. ¡Oh! ¿Y su té? Le he hecho una...

Insoportable.

—¡Todos los que estáis en esta habitación, callaos y dejad de pensar mezquinas ideitas! ¡En realidad, dejad de pensar, a secas!

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Sherlock se apoyó sobre su costado, enroscado en lo que resultó ser una cama de tamaño hobbit, y tiró de la manta tan cerca de su barbilla como su galopante cabeza le permitía. Necesitaba recuperar sus habilidades mentales antes o la habitación ardería en cualquier momento. Y las bisagras chirriantes de aquella maldita puerta mal cerrada serían las primeras víctimas de las abrasadoras llamas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio sorprendido, y por tanto absoluto, sus esfuerzos hallaron recompensa y todas las piezas volvieron a encajar en su sitio.

Con renovada compostura (lo que, en aquel caso, consistía en una sonrisa más bien desdeñosa y un frenético parpadeo de sus ojos verdigrises, encendidos con una inteligencia que no se molestó en ocultar) se sentó y observó con cuidado la habitación y a sus ocupantes.

Lo primero que vio fue una taza de porcelana. La pintura azul ya había empezado a descascarillarse por los bordes. Considerando la diversidad de hierbas del pueblo, probablemente pudiesen pasarse el día bebiendo té y, sin embargo, encontrar un sabor nuevo. Se dio cuenta, tarde, de que esa bebida hirviendo se la estaban ofreciendo a él. Con escepticismo, la cogió entre las manos y la olió, intentando averiguar la composición. Algo para los nervios y al menos dos cucharadas de azúcar. Precisamente como le gustaba. A la vez que lo probaba (antes preferiría tirarse el contenido en su propia cara que darle las gracias a la mujer que lo había preparado) se apoyó contra la pared y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

La habitación en sí era sencilla. Apenas estaba decorada, salvo por el jarrón de porcelana horriblemente pintado con flores medio marchitas; al propietario no le gustaban demasiado aquellas cosas, de modo que eran un regalo de una mujer que venía de visita de vez en cuando, como una vez a la semana, por lo que él conservaba las flores hasta que ella las sustituía. Había varios haces de luz entrando por tres ventanas redondas, cada uno de los cuales revelaba el polvo que bailaba en el aire y se depositaba lentamente en toda superficie. Aunque la habitación estaba recogida, su dueño no estaba demasiado preocupado con la limpieza, probablemente hombre entonces.

Sherlock sometió a escrutinio a la anciana frente a él, que aún estaba mirando como si esperase a volver a tener permiso para hablar. Sus observaciones y la mirada viva de sus ojos traicionaban a las arrugas de su cara y los mechones canosos. Unos cincuenta años. Llevaba la ropa extrañamente estampada con flores enormes bordadas. Había polvo en sus mangas y los leves pliegues en la piel de la yema de sus dedos mostraban que se había embarcado en una guerra inútil contra la sobrecogedora cantidad de polvo de la casa justo antes de que a él lo trajesen. Probablemente una amable vecina, entonces, que ocasionalmente hacía las veces de ama de llaves por el hombre que había junto a ella.

A pesar de ser la única conclusión lógica, Sherlock dudaba de que el hobbit que permanecía de pie junto al ama de llaves hubiese sido quien había cargado con él . Y sin embargo, estaba intrigado por el hecho de que el hobbit permaneciese perfectamente firme, mirándole con una mezcla de paciencia y curiosidad mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en su bastón de madera. La simplicidad parecía ser la norma en todos los aspectos de su vida, una muestra era la empuñadura desgastada del bastón que por lo demás era una vara toscamente tallada. De modo que era el propietario de la casa. Levaba el pelo claro extrañamente corto para ser un hobbit, casi al estilo militar. ¿Era, pues, un ex-soldado? Eso explicaría la habitación casi vacía. A juzgar por el estado del bastón, había estado usándolo durante al menos cuatro años. Y había estado fuera de La Comarca, lo cual se podía relacionar con el puente que había visto antes. Hacía cuatro años... Fue el año en que Sauron había sido finalmente derrotado. De qué manera le había odiado Sherlock, a él y a sus métodos; tan obvios, tan bruscos, basados únicamente en pura fuerza bruta y el número de orcos. Demonios, la extensión de su inteligencia podría haber cabido en una taza mediana presionando un poco. Posiblemente no hubiera hecho falta ni presionar. Había sido una muerte apropiadamente ridícula; por culpa de un anillo dorado diminuto que había sido arrojado precisamente al fuego de la montaña de al lado de la torre excesivamente grande pero de un solo ojo. De verdad, ¿Quién construiría algo así de ineficiente? Sherlock suspiró internamente y deseó por cualquiera de las estrellas muertas que hiciese aparición alguna mente brillante.

Debido a la contusión en la parte posterior de la cabeza, deducir aquellos datos, bastante evidentes para ser sinceros, le había llevado más de lo normal, unos cinco segundos, lo que definitivamente echaba a perder sus estadísticas. Mientras aquel maldito elfo no se enterase, no pasaba nada. Si se llegara a enterar, jamás le dejaría tranquilo.

Aquel espacio de tiempo tan reducido era la razón de que nadie en la habitación se hubiese movido ni tan siquiera una pulgada. De hecho, el ama de llaves parecía inmovilizada del susto. Precisamente cuando estaba a punto de hablar y quizá quejarse un poquito por el trato recibido, el hobbit habló.

—Para alguien que acaba de irrumpir en un jardín e intentado robar una de las hierbas más valiosas de por aquí, pareces bastante tranquilo. En realidad, ¿Cómo puedes tener la sangre fría de ser tan grosero?— un gesto hacia el ama de llaves indicó que algo en el procedimiento no se ajustaba a las normas. Sherlock frunció el ceño ligeramente. Oh, todo eso de la interacción social con todas esas normas ni escritas y ni habladas que nadie se cuestionaba. Qué aburrimiento.

—Tu ama de llaves me ha ofrecido una taza, la he cogido. No tenía que haber interrumpido su limpieza primaveral por mí. Por otra parte, hay pocos hobbit soldados. ¿A qué reino diste tu juramento durante las guerras finales?—

Los dos hobbits pestañearon anonadados.

—¿Cómo orcos has sab...?

—No soy su ama de llaves— Intervino la anciana.

—Por supuesto que no, señora Hudson.— La tranquilizó el otro antes de retomar su pregunta.

—¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

—Era obvio— Replicó Sherlock, flotando en una nube de superioridad condensada. Aunque, era allí donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durante las conversaciones. —Responde de una vez.

—No estoy obligado a hacerlo.— contestó el hobbit en un tono cargado de testarudez.

—Bueno, de todas formas es irrelevante.— Sherlock hizo un gesto con matiz de finalidad que hizo al hobbit rechinar los dientes.

—Bien. Lo entiendo. Simplemente... simplemente lárgate ¿De acuerdo?

—Apenas podrías entenderlo, con tus limitadas habilidades mentales. No obstante, me marcho. Podéis sentiros honrados de haber conocido al gran mago Sherlock Holmes.

Un breve intercambio de palabras y el hobbit ya estaba que se subía por las paredes. Afortunadamente, el agujero hobbit era pequeño.

Por dentro, Sherlock suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo algo que podría haberse parecido a la decepción hace tiempo, ahora era tan parte de él como respirar.

Mantuvo su silencio arrogante (lo que parecía haber asustado y disuadido a los hobbits de volver a hablar) y se puso en pie con cuidado; inclinado por la reducida altura del techo se dirigió a la puerta. Siguió en silencio al salir a la calle, asustando a la mujer llamada Molly, que había estado paseándose por el jardín y que le recordaba a un conejo realmente asustado. Calle abajo vio sus útiles, descuidadamente olvidados. Los recogió, se recolocó la capa y el sombrero y, mientras regresaba el dolor de cabeza, se marchó, incapaz de justificar la mueca malhumorada de su cara.


	3. Encuentro con el destino y una sartén

N/A: Nada me pertenece, elogiad a la BBC y a ACD por los geniales personajes.

Gracias a todos los que habéis añadido esto a las alertas ;) ¡cookies para todos vosotros!

* * *

John perdió una cantidad de tiempo considerable mirando boquiabierto la puerta, con los ojos como platos por el desconcierto y sin poder creérselo. En un momento dado, la señora Hudson suspiró, o quizá tan solo dejó de contener el aliento que había estado conteniendo todo el rato, cerró suavemente la maltratada puerta y continuó con su guerra contra el polvo.

Mientras tanto, las ideas rebotaban en la mente de John chocando en ocasiones contra el cráneo. La habitación, que antes parecía espaciosa, ahora se había vuelto asfixiante y encogía por segundos. Tenía que salir, seguro que un poco de aire fresco le haría todo el bien que necesitaba.

No lo hizo.

Ni notar el viento soplar un poco más fuerte, ni ver el campo abierto al final de la calle mejoraron en absoluto su estado mental.

Francamente, estaba molesto. No con el mago, eran verdaderamente egocéntricos además de extravagantes todo el tiempo. No obstante, la edad de este mago en particular le desconcertaba. ¿Qué edad tendría? Treinta como mucho. Probablemente incluso los magos tuviesen que llenar los huecos que dejaron las guerras finales. Especialmente en una época tan pacífica.

Sin ser consciente de ello, se había acercado a la planta en la que el mago había estado tan interesado. Era una de las principales razones por las que aparecían ocasionalmente en la Comarca extraños que les proporcionaban una muestra de lo que tenía el mundo exterior; pero eso no era para él con esa maldita pierna suya. Comenzó después de la destrucción del anillo, cuando la paz había empezado a asentara en todos como una cálida manta.

Irónicamente, el nazgûl le hirió en el hombro, no en la pierna. Cuando se enfrentaron a aquel misterio, los elfos, igualmente confusos, comenzaron a elucubrar teorías inventadas sobre cómo el veneno de la daga podía haberse extendido lentamente por su cuerpo hasta afectarle en la pierna. John prefería pensar que los elfos habían querido mantener su reputación en lugar de admitir que no tenían la respuesta al misterio en que se había transformado su vida.

No, John estaba molesto consigo mismo. Su salud. Su vida, suprema y devastadoramente normal. El hecho de que hubiese dejado de preguntarse qué estaría pasando en Rohan o en otros reinos. Básicamente, estaba molesto con sus esfuerzos por encajar de nuevo en el mundo hobbit. Sin embargo, habiendo estado "fuera" una vez , su perspectiva se había ampliado, llegando más lejos que cualquiera de aquellos hobbits cortos de miras. A pesar de todo, quedarse allí, entre héroes y humanos, siendo una carga, era simplemente imposible, y ahora estaba atrapado aquí hasta el fin de sus días, sí, atrapado. En el pueblo que una vez fue su hogar.

John no culpaba a nadie por ello. Era educado, abierto y sabía escuchar, pero sabía que la creciente amargura que le invadía, tadre o temprano, se adueñaría de sus pensamientos.

Hipnotizado todavía por la flor aparentemente inocente, John tuvo una idea repentina

nacida del desespero. También podrías llamarlo aburrimiento extremo.

Locura.

Y sin embargo...

"¡Molly!", dijo dirigiéndose a la casa vecina.

La mujer, siempre insegura, se asomó por la ventana de delante, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante y una expresión mezcla de pánico y sorpresa. En ocasiones, John se preguntaba cómo Molly había podido sobrevivir hasta entonces sin haber muerto de un ataque al corazón.

"¿Sí, John?"

"Tengo que pedirte un favor".

Incluso mientras iba tropezando entre los campos, John se debatía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tenía una bolsa de cuero colgando del hombro e iban atados a ella algunos artilugios para cocinar que botaban al ritmo de cada paso dubitativo que daba. Era precisamente la melodía que había añorado. El bastón se le enredaba constantemente en las malas hierbas, recordándole todo el rato el motivo por el que no estaba hecho para viajar.

A la mierda con eso.

Aquel mago había sido su última llamada para despertar. En el fondo, John sabía que sería la última que le hiciera el destino así que se puso en camino rumbo a... eso, ¿rumbo a dónde, exactamente?

A volver a ver al mago, cuyo nombre estaba irreversiblemente unido a la emoción de la aventura. Claro, únicamente para darle la tan deseada muestra de la albahaca picante. Al menos esa era la endeble excusa que le podía dar a su concienci. Con un poco de suerte, el resto del plan se le ocurriría una vez cumplida la primera parte.

La señora Hudson, con un corazón de oro, se había echado a llorar cuando le dijo lo que iba a hacer y, al cabo de un rato, le envolvió en uno de aquellos abrazos sorprendentemente firmes y le susurró al oído "Buena suerte".

Más tarde, ella misma reunió a la velocidad de la luz todo lo necesario para un viaje largo y le despidió con una cálida sonrisa que expresaba mejor que cual quier palabra, que siempre sería bienvenido. Siempre podías contar con ella para que te sorprendiese. John había esperado unas cuantas lágrimas y una emotiva despedida de las que parten el corazón, pero simplemente le _entendió_, como había hecho desde el principio. Sinceramente, cada vez que John lograba entrever esa faceta suya, se la imaginaba como uno más de la compañía preparando su té favorito hasta que las mismas puertas de Mordor se hicieran visibles. Probablemente llamaría educadamente, haciendo que todos los orcos se sintiesen incómodos y entraría simplemente, camino de Orodruin.

Molly apenas parpadeó cuando le hizo su petición, a medida que se daba cuenta su cara se iluminaba como un amanecer. Sus rasgos se acentuaron de una forma hermosa. Repentinamente, todas las partes de la personalidad de John parecían haber virado de forma que ahora tenían sentido para ella; lo que la ayudó a entender su decisión de una forma mucho más profunda que la señora Hudson. Por un breve momento, John creyó ver pasar por su rostro algo parecido al arrepentimiento, pero pasó antes de que pudiera ubicarlo. Luego asintió y le pasó la muestra, apropiadamente empaquetada para un transporte prolongado. Se despidió de él con una de sus escasas sonrisas.

Aquellas dos sonrisas eran el regalo más valioso que pudiera haber recibido y hacían que el corazón le pesase mientras se daba cuenta de qué era lo que dejaba atrás de nuevo. Hasta cuando pasaba por los sembrados, la duda le hacía flaquear en sus pasos. Como si la cojera no le retrasase ya bastante.

Como entonces, John no se dio la vuelta, resuelto a seguir andando, a continuar el camino que había escogido para sí mismo. Un último viaje, esa había sido su decisión, que les diesen a la pierna y al bastón. La hierbas que estaba intentando entregar a aquel mago logo constituían una excusa bastante pobre.

Tras las primeras millas, tenía los pies y las piernas menos rígidos, los pasos se volvieron gradualmente más firmes y haññó un ritmo al que hubiese podido caminar todo el día. Probablemente. No le apetecía comprobarlo todavía.

Uno nunca olvidaba cómo viajar, especialmente tras un viaje como el último que había hecho. En cuanto cruzó el río, preguntándose vagamente quién habría sido tan considerado como para colocar aquellas piedras, el viento soplando en lo alto de los árboles se llevó sus dudas. Hubo una tímida sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios y se negó a dejar paso a su típica expresión estoica. De hecho, se sintió vivo por primera vez en cuatro años.

Aproximadamente a mediodía, decidió tomar un respiro para comer, en eso no podía negar su lado hobbit. Se sentó en el tocón de un árbol con los pies colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, simplemente respirando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos vagasen...

Un ruido, en algún punto a su izquierda. John abrió inmediatamente los ojos y se tensó. Aún bastante lejos, el sonido se repitió. Alterado, John se puso en pie y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada Puntada, avanzando de puntillas hacia la fuente del ruido con la cabeza agachada, algo innecesario dado que la mayor parte de arbustos le escondían perfectamente, siendo el pequeño hobbit que era. Cuando se aproximó a un grupo de robles pudo oír un leve murmullo en esa dirección. A la vez que se asomaba cuidadosamente, abrió la boca sorprendido.

"¡Tú!" gritó. Inmediatamente lamentó su estupidez porque el mago se irguió de un salto a la vez que se giraba con un ondeo dramático de su abrigo. De algún modo, había olvidado lo alto que era aquel tipo. Dando una bocanada de aire que realmente necesitaba, miró a lo alto hacia la cara más intrigante que jamás había visto, hacia unos ojos inquietantes que parecían estar analizando su mismísima alma. John intentó seguir enfadado, lo cual resultó ser imposible cuando se enfrentaba a este mago. Eso no implicaba, sin embargo, que fuese a rendirse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?

La respuesta consistió en una ceja arrogantemente alzada mientras el mago miraba con calma al pequeño hobbit ante él, quien parecía una diminuta tetera hirviente.

"Llevo a cabo un experimento. Quiero ver si es posible obtener el control de la colonia de hormigas de este bosque con un único conjuro sobre la reina."

Ciertamente, al apartarse el mago, pudo ver unas cuantas hormigas bailando alocadas. Parecían más borrachas de lo que John había llegado a ver a su padre.

"¿Hormigas? ¿De verdad? Por el amor de Dios, ¡Eres un mago! ¿No tendrías que estar haciendo algo que importe?" A aquellas alturas, John estaba más irritado que enfadado: La situación era demasiado exótica.

"Si recuerdo correctamente, los asuntos de importancia tuvieron que posponerse por cierta hobbit bárbara con una sartén."

"Molly es muy civilizada. No deberías haber intentado robar aquellas hierbas. Como se suele decir, siembra vientos..." John recordó lo que había traído consigo y decidió que el mago aún no había hecho nada para ganárselo. Puede que más tarde.

Sherlock tenía la mirada perdida, pero mirando precisamente a través de él. Un segundo más tarde, cogió una hoja y jugó con ella como interesado por su estructura.

"De hecho, me podrías ser de gran ayuda en mi próximo experimento. Quiero poner a prueba una de mis teorías."

"¿Cómo voy a ser yo de ayuda alguna?" Antes de que John pudiese contenerse, la amargura había vuelto a empapar su voz. Maldijo para sí mismo.

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia el cielo azul brillante a través de las hojas.

"Ya lo sabrás, pronto." Contestó con la cantidad adecuada de misterio para un mago. "De momento, ¿Te importa acompañarme? Hay ciertas incógnitas a las que necesito dar respuesta y una opinión médica siempre es útil."

"¿cómo has...?"

"El jardín estaba lleno de hierbas de uso estrictamente medicinal. Nada comestible ni té, lo que es bastante inusual en un hobbit. Entonces, obviamente, tienes un amplio conocimiento de hierbas y no necesitas tener cosechas propias. Ergo, tu profesión ha de ser una estrechamente relacionada con los regalos, a menudo en forma de comida. Vosotros, hobbits independientes, solo pediríais ayuda en un momento de enfermedad, por lo que tienes que ser algún tipo de doctor. Soldado y doctor."

"Impresionante" exclamó John. Al igual que con su deducción previa, aquella cadena de ideas era verdaderamente inspiradora. En retrospectiva cualquiera diría que todo aquello era obvio, pero en realidad, hacían falta muchos sesos para darse cuanta de todo y pensar activamente en ello.

Durante un segundo, Sherlock pareció perplejo.

"No suelen decir eso" murmuró.

John sonrió. "Oh, ya me imagino. Hay algo que se llama privacidad, un concepto del que no pareces tener ningún tipo de comprensión. ¿Y qué suelen decir?"

"Vete a la mierda" Con aquellas palabras, la cara de Sherlock se llenó de honesta indignación.

John se rió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Señor ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para hacerle sentir tan cómodo? Decidió ser espontáneo y hacerse con aquella oportunidad que el destino ponía a su alcance.

"Y, por supuesto, me encantaría acompañarte. ¿A dónde vas?"

* * *

¡Los comentarios son cariño! (Y la energía que mantiene mi cerebro en funcionamiento^^) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


	4. Habilidades sociales y aventuras

N.T. Siento tardar tanto, pero ¡Hey! Esta semana subiré dos capítulos: este y uno (o dos) más. Espero que eso sirva para que me perdonéis ;)

Un fuerte abrazo para todos aquellos que han añadido esto a sus alertas! ¿De dónde salís, gente?

Lo único que necesito ahora con unos cuantos comentarios para hacer esto un poco menos escalofriante. ;)

Como de costumbre, los personajes no son míos.

* * *

En retrospectiva, seguir al mago quizá no hubiese sido la mejor decisión.

Apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas y Sherlock ya estaba aburrido de nuevo, murmurando y a veces gritando incoherencias y cosas sin relación alguna. Desde "corteza de árbol azul" hasta "¿Por qué trenzas?" a la vez que agitaba la mano prendiendo fuego a arbolitos completamente inocentes.

John, por su parte, estaba ocupado intentando darle algún sentido al galimatías del mago mientras su hilo de pensamiento se veía cortado con cada rama humeante que tenía que apagar. Finalmente acabó exasperado y enfadado, detuvo sus pasos. A Sherlock le costó darse cuenta, estaba demasiado metido en otra deducción acerca de algo incomprensible para John. De brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido gravado en la frente, miró fijamente al mago vestido de gris con aire desaprobador. Sus labios se habían vuelto una fina linea de descontento. Finalmente, el altísimo personaje se dio la vuelta con la rabia pintada en la cara. Sin achantarse, John se quedó mirando al que parecía que apenas nunca hubiese recibido una reprimenda jamás.

"Sherlock Holmes. Reducir a cenizas este bosque pacífico y perfectamente inocente no. Está. Bien. Déjalo. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿No se supone que los magos hacen cosas útiles? ¿Buenas obras?, ¿Actos generosos? ¿y se puede saber a dónde vamos?"

Ahora le toco el turno a Sherlock de fruncir el entrecejo al hobbit furioso frente a él. Mirarle con aire de superioridad resultó inefectivo, incluso completamente erguido, de modo que cambió de estrategia y decidió tener piedad del pobre simplón. ¿De qué estaría hecho su cerebro? Mermelada y rayos de sol, eran las únicas opciones plausibles por ahora.

"Si hubieses estado prestando _algo_ de atención al camino que llevamos, habrías notado que vamos directamente dirección norte. Ahí arriba hay un pequeño pueblo, si te hubieses molestado en mirar alguna vez un mapa adecuadamente sabrías que se llama Erigard. Es famoso porque ocasionalmente aparecen elfos y enanos a sus puertas, dado que todos los miembros importantes tienden a hacer las reuniones allí. Es un grupo de casas discreto, pequeño y nada sospechoso, pero en le laberinto de cuevas, se cuece la política de la tierra media. Se forjan pactos con el mayor cuidado, como aquel tristemente famoso anillo."

El hobbit no no mostró la esperada expresión de boca abierta y cara estúpida y maravillada. En su lugar, los labios le hicieron algo que Sherlock llamó "protesta obstinada" y a lo que su mirada se encontraba extrañamente atraída.

"Para lo inteligente que se supone que eres, has obviado el hecho de que estado ocupado manteniendo intacto este encantador bosque. Además, los hobbits conocen Erigard, Sherlock. Lo tenemos delante de las narices, después de todo, así que deja de darme lecciones. Y ya que estás, ¡deja de abusar de la magia simplemente porque te aburres!" Ahora John sí que parecía una genuina tetera hirviendo y Sherlock notó una sonrisa socarrona intentando salir. La detuvo instantáneamente. Lo mejor era ser diplomático, si quería evitar una de aquellas arduas charlas sociales.

"Es solo que necesito algo para mantener la mente ocupada. !Si al menos creciese alguna planta venenosa o carnívora por aquí! Estoy que me subo por los troncos en este tedioso bosque."

Siguió andando escrutándolo todo con la mirada siempre en busca de algo interesante. De momento no había nada ni medio interesante, así que inevitablemente su atención orbitó hacia el único acertijo próximo: El hobbit que se hacía llamar John, quien inmediatamente estuvo alerta y en tensión en cuanto aquella extraña mirada volvió a diseccionarle.

"Sherlock, creo que no estoy de humor para oír ninguna de tus deducciones. ¿Te importaría callártelas?" murmuró malhumorado, pero sin muchas esperanzas de que el mago se molestase en escucharle. Y tenía razón.

"Así que soldado. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Y a quién servías?" Sherlock caminó junto a John, la curiosidad hizo que se inclinara más hacia él. John miró al frente e ignoró el hecho de que quizás estuviese ligeramente rojo al notar al mago prácticamente soplándole en la nuca. Culpó a la vergüenza.

"Ese bastón no es de la comarca, no parece que lo hayan hecho y escogido con demasiado mimo. Puede que ni siquiera sea de tu medida, parece ser dos centímetros corto. Así que te lo quedaste por sentimentalismo. Juzgando por la estructura de la madera, creció cerca de algún pantano casi sin viento. Esta betas blancas de la madera... ¿Qué son?"

Antes de que John se pudiese dar cuenta de lo que hacía Sherlock, ya le había quitado la vara.

"¡Sherlock! Por el amor de Dios, devuélveme ese bastón ¡No puedo andar sin él!"

La voz se le rompió, sobrecargado como estaba por la frustración y el pánico a estar expuesto como el lisiado que se sentía. Aquella mezcla de emociones pareció helarle las piernas y se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano. De ningún modo iba a ir detrás de Sherlock cojeando intentando coger un palo como un gatito detrás de una madeja de lana; patoso y demasiado pequeño como para alcanzar el objeto deseado. Entrecerró los ojos y decidió mirar mal a Sherlock hasta que se muriese. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá un dios igualmente aburrido le oyese. Por supuesto que había rezado a más de una entidad durante su viaje.

La mano de Sherlock hizo algo complicado a tal velocidad que pareció difuminarse y transformarse en una línea fluida. Se detuvo a medio gesto y alzó las cejas.

"¿Huesos humanos?" Por algún motivo a John le resultó satisfactorio ver los ojos del supuestamente gran mago como platos por la sorpresa. No pudo evitar una sonrisa altanera.

Ahora la mirada de Serlock atravesaba, sus ojos tenían un verde agresivo al reevaluar a John.

"El único lugar que conozco en el que se encuentre una madera así... Es la única respuesta posible... ¿Pero, que hacías tú en La Ciénaga de los Muertos?"

Ah, lo averiguó. John sintió una ola de decepción y otro tipo de preocupación que le embargaba, asentándose cómodamente en la marte posterior de su mente. Aquel hombre intrigante se aburriría de él antes de lo que él podía prepara un té si seguía resolviendo los acertijos entorno a su persona a ese ritmo. Y en realidad, musitó John para sí, no hay mucho que escarbar una vez eliminas ese único misterio. Después de todo, no soy nada especial. La resignación inundó sus venas como veneno y de repente sintió las piernas demasiado pesadas. Bajó la mirada, no queriendo ver el momento en el que aquella aventura acabase, en el preciso instante en el que Sherlock lo viese. Y John no le cabían dudas sobre si lo vería. Así que se mantuvo en silencio y dejó que Sherlock prosiguiese.

"La Ciénaga de los Muertos es uno de los pocos caminos a Mordor... Lo que quiere decir que realmente te dirigías allí," La voz de Sherlock sonaba incrédula, "tuviste que tomar _aquel _camino, ¿Pero con qué intención? Los únicos seres que se han dirigido allí fueron... los portadores del anillo. Los que quedaron de aquella compañía que el elfo no pudo esconder de mí, naturalmente. Conclusión: Eras parte de la comunidad."

Uno no entra simplemente a Mordor y permanece como estaba. John era humilde hasta el punto de no ver su propia valentía. El repentino impulso de levantarse y erguirse orgulloso le sorprendió tanto a él como a Sherlock, pero no se echó atrás. Dejando las dudas aparte, decidió disfrutar de esa aventura mientras durase.

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó, no en tono agresivo sino de forma calmada, lo que confundió al mago más aún, si cabía. Hacía unos segundos aquel hobbit parecía estar ahogándose en algún tipo de pena que Sherlock había clasificado como autocompasión, y en un pestañeo se había transformado en una especie de erizo heroico.

Ciertamente, John Watson era un tipo interesante.

"¿Estaba en lo cierto?"

"Oh, sí. En cada detalle. ¿Podemos continuar o piensas echar raíces aquí? Con eso, el hobbit se quitó de encima todo el tema y extendió una mano hacia Sherlock.

La miró mucho más de lo necesario, con el cerebro momentaneamente congelado.

¿Quería el hobbit que le cogiese la mano?

"Mi bastón", le recordó John con una sonrisa paciente. Sherlock sintió algo extraño al devolver la vara, pero lo asoció todo ello a la categoría, efectos de la privación del sueño.

"Vamos, entonces" dijo volviendo el cuello de su capa hacia arriba.

"¿Sherlock?"

John estaba casi afónico de llamar al mago. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había despertado de un sobresalto por el ruido e una rama cercana rompiéndose. Tendría que haber sabido que el mago no podría vigilar como dios manda, aunque no se esperaba que se hubiese alejado tanto.

La duda seguía asaltándole, tentándole con la explicación más obvia para aquello: Sherlock se había aburrido de él y se había marchado.

John ignoró la idea cada vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque quizá fuese la conclusión más fácil, pero no la más lógica. Ah, algo se le había pegado del maldito mago en esos últimos tres días, tanto como se le había agotado la paciencia. Ciertamente, Sherlock podía no tener muchas habilidades sociales, pero John estaba seguro de que el mago le respetaba lo suficiente como para al menos despedirse de él.

De modo que lo que realmente mantenía la mente de John dando vueltas alocadamente hasta llegar a marearse, era la preocupación. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de Sherlock.

Un rastro de gris llamó su atención y se detuvo. La capa descansaba en el suelo, triste y arrugada.

* * *

Me obsesionan los contiuarás Acostumbraos a ellos :)

¡Como siempre, me gustan los comentarios con una pasión infinita! Decidme lo que os ha parecido este capítulo~


	5. Acabar con las malas costumbres

N/A: Aquí Cookie, a quien sigue sin pertenecerle nada de esta historia.

En primer lugar: ¡Gente, gracias por todas las alertas y por quedaros conmigo! "Abrazos cálidos para todos*

Vale, sentaos y disfrutad del viaje~

Casi hipnotizado por ellas, John recogió las reveladoras capas de lana y las inspeccionó. Sherlock quizá pensase que era un poco idiota, pero cuanta más presión había en el momento, mejor trabajaba él. Era la agitación en las venas lo que siempre le había hecho seguir adelante, como ahora. No había señales de lucha. Ni una rama partida. Lo que, sin embargo, no significa que no hubiese enfrentamiento. John sabía demasiado como para asumir que todas las peleas se libraban cara a cara.

Buscó con la mirada y, entre los rastros en conflicto, localizó un rastro real; hojas removidas y aplastadas, como si alguien hubiese ejercido una gran fuerza al andar, lo que implicaba, que debía de estar corriendo.

Probablemente Sherlock hubiese perseguido algo y se deshizo de su capa por el camino. John esperaba que hubiese sido eso y no lo contrario. Algo que podía hacer correr a un mago temiendo por su vida, a él no le daría ni la oportunidad de pestañear.

Inspiró y expiró, tratando de calmar sus nervios alterados. Considerar sus opciones ni se le ocurrió, porque la alternativa de no ir tras Sherlock ni siquiera llegó a pasarle por la cabeza. El concepto de dejar atrás a alguien en peligro le era completamente inconcebible. En el Monte del Destino, aquel sentido e lealtad y amistad tampoco le había abandonado.

Seguir el rastro resultó más fácil de lo esperado una vez supo lo que buscar. Una hoja aplastada aquí, un poco de tierra suelta y levantada allá, una huella. Lentamente estaba cogiéndole el truco (de nuevo) y poniendo en práctica lo que Lestrade el montaraz la había enseñado en la época de la compañía.

A medida que aumentaba la velocidad, sintió instintivamente, que se acercaba a su meta, fuera la que fuera. Echó mano a su espada, se agachó y se escondió tras un arbusto, acercándose pulgada a pulgada a lo que resultó ser un claro.

"No esperaba que me encontrases tan pronto" Resonó más allá de la hierba una voz seca que casi se llevaba el fuerte viento. John se asomó por entre las hojas y vio las siluetas de dos personas. Una ridículamente alta (Sherlock, seguro) y otra más pequeña, cheposa y abrigada en un marrón cualquiera.

"¿De verdad? El rastro que dejaste era tan obvio que creí que lo habías dejado a propósito." Ah, claro, esa era la voz de Sherlock, rebosante de arrogancia.

Era imposible. No podía ver más que sombras. Ni caras, ni gestos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, era una situación incómoda. Había algo en el aire, como chispas húmedas, que aumentaban la tensión. Escrutó sus alrededores de nuevo y se quedó de piedra al ver la runa, a unos cuandos metros de él. Se quedó inmóvil al instante; reconocía lo que estos, para los no iniciados, "simples arañazos" podían hacerle. De camino a Mordor conoció a elfos que habían tratado de enseñarle algo de magia rúnica, porque pensaban que podría serle útil en su viaje. Habría ayudado, si lo hubiese entendido. Apenas había logrado captar el concepto general y además, no tenía ningún talento en absoluto para la magia. Lo que sí había calado, no obstante, fue la comprensión básica de magia peligrosa-puede-volarte-en-pedazos y la inofensiva que-crezca-una-hermosa-flor. Y aquella runa de aspecto inocente definitivamente no era de la segunda clase. Se quedó mirándola y giró la cabeza un poco más rígido que antes. Las dos figuras no se habían movido ni un pelo y habían bajado demasiado como para ser oídos. ¿Sherlock estaba en peligro? El hombre bajo parecía inofensivo, pero lo de juzgar a la gente por sua aspecto era un error que John no cometía. Los enanos podían derrotar a cualquiera con una sola mano si se les infravaloraba.

Por fin, el hombre alzó la voz. "Demuestra tu talento. Entra en el círculo y disuelve las runas. Si fallas, mueres. Si ganas me entrego."

"¿Por qué iba a hace eso?"

"¿Temes perder?"

"No lo temo, eso implica que considero que hay alguna posibilidad de que falle."

Ahí va una vez más, pensó John, mientras su cabeza trabajaba al límite de potencia para hallar lo que hacer. Si la runa estaba conectada de algún modo con el círculo que le había presentado a Sherlock, entonces, gran mago o no, volarían en pedazos él y su sombrero. No tenía idea de cómo romper efectivamente la runa pero se le acababa el tiempo. Era obvio que Sherlock estaba tentado a demostrar su inteligencia. John decidió arriesgarse y dejar que los instintos le guiasen.

Manteniéndose oculto, se arrastró hacia la runa.

"Si no estuviese tan aburrido ni lo consideraría. ¿así es como mataste a los otros magos?"

"Son siempre tan arrogantes. Esa es su mayor debilidad. Deberías de saber de lo que hablo."

En un movimiento fluido, John empuño a Puntada, que brillaba suavemente con el poder que los elfos habían puesto en ella, y la clavó en la tierra, en medio de la (afortunadamente bastante pequeña) runa, alterando el patrón. Empezó a brillar con un rojo peligroso, chisporroteando como unas brasas y consumiéndose con una llama anticlimática y diminuta. John desclavó a Puntada, limpió la tierra y se giró para ver lo que había pasado en escena, listo para cargar en caso de que Sherlock estuviese en paligro. Bueno, aún más peligro del que ya había estado, al menos.

El hombre misterioso se había desvanecido y Sherlock parecía tan alucinado que John sonrió victorioso. Aún no le habían visto, así que decidió volver escondido al campamento. No quería oír en absoluto las charlas de Sherlock sobre cómo hubiese resuelto solo el problema de la runa a tiempo. Ciertamente, la debilidad del genio. Pensándolo bien, en realidad era estupidez simple y llana. Muy humana y muy idiota.

Solo al sentarse junto a lo que quedaba del fuego, mordisqueando una manzana pensativo, se dio cuenta de que no había usado el bastón desde que se había despertado.

Sherlock se mantuvo muy quieto mientras su mente corría y sus ideas colisionaban con una fuerza increíble.

La más rápida de todas hacía varios tirabuzones en su cabeza y se repetía incontables veces.

_Podría haberlo resuelto. Podría haberlo resuelto._

"¡Maldición!" Gritó agitando el puño. Un fuerte viento agitó las copas de los árboles.

Entonces, porque no era dado a pelear con imposibilidades, consideró todas las razones por las que el hombre sin nombre, criminal buscado, podía haberse marchado. En total había 17 opciones, pero una corta revisión del claro las redujo a una obvia solución.

A su derecha, pudo ver una linea negra carbonizada a través de un arbusto. Se aproximó cautelosamente y se encontró con los restos de una runa prohibida. Ridículo, porque las prohibidas son las útiles. Esta parecía ser una intrigante mezcla de los más mortíferos. Había sido una trampa, se dio cuenta Sherlock y sintió algo desconocido, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. No le dio importancia, era irrelevante.

En medio de la runa, los sígilos cuidadosamente dibujados habían sido cortados por la mitad. Podía haber sido un cuchillo o una espada corta, manejada con precisión y muy cerca de la propia runa, por lo que debía de ser alguien de brazos cortos. Un pequeño guerrero, entonces, con el coraje para quedarse junto a aquella runa letal. Pero el único que hubiese cerca y encajase con aquella descripción era... John.

John le había salvado la vida y se había marchado silenciosamente. A medida que aquella conclusión le calaba, el escalofrío fue sustituido por algo igualmente desconocido pero mucho más cálido, algo que le hacía sonreír genuinamente.

John no debía enterarse, pero era la primera persona cuya información iba a parar a la caja sin usar de su palacio mental reservada para "compañeros". Estaba deseando saber que otras sorpresas le reservaba aquel hobbit.

Así pues, a todos los lectores ahí fuera, ¡Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión!

¿Hay algo que os haya gustado del capítulo? ¿Algo que mejorar? No hay razón para ser tímidos.


	6. De acertijos y entendidos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por desgracia nada es mío *insertar comentario inteligente aquí*

N/A: Tod s, sois geniales. Todas esas alertas y comentarios me han alegrado el día y me hacen seguir adelante. ¡Aprecio y adoro el feedback, siempre!

Ahora que los estudios han dejado de hacer de las suyas con mi tiempo libre (¡lo logré, voy a entrar en la universidad!) probablemente haya alguna actualización pronto.

Además, este capítulo se centra en el lado tierno de la historia. Creo que a estas alturas ya os he advertido lo bastante ;)

La tetera hervía, llenando el aire con el aromático olor del té de La Comarca, cuya composición era un secreto. Después de todo, no sería ni la mitad de popular si la gente supiera que consistía en unas pocas hierbas y flores cogidas de aquí y allí al azar.

John estaba cómodamente sentado junto al campamento, a la espera de que Sherlock volviese. No era su actividad favorita, esperar. Era más bien un hombre de acción y detestaba tener que esperar algo. En este caso, era alguien, lo que resultaba un poco menos enervante. Aún así, le hacía sentirse inútil, así que intentó buscarse algo que hacer. ¿Qué mejor que haber una comida en condiciones, té incluido? El pan, ya ligeramente duro, y media manzana, quizá no fuesen la viva definición de una comida en condiciones, pero como suelen decir, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Incluso si lo único que se merecía Sherlock era un buen puño en medio de la cara.

Se ahorraría eso para luego.

John tenía prioridades, después de todo.

Con una breve sonrisa en los labios, vertió té en una de las tazas improvisadas de las que nuca había llegado a deshacerse. Se recostó contra el tronco seco disfrutando del calor de los pocos y agradables rayos de sol que se filtraban desde el techo del bosque. Ah, qué día tan maravilloso.

Poco después, Sherlock se acercó al claro con precaución, mirándole con sospecha o puede que solo estuviese reconsiderando su opinión sobre John.

Así que lo sabía. En fin, no había forma de evitarlo, pensó John nada sorprendido. Sherlock _era _inteligente, después de todo, a pesar de que la "gente" no fuese su área.

"He preparado té. ¿Quieres?" preguntó directamente, esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa, porque, joder, estaba más o menos encantado de que el muy bastardo siguiese de una pieza.

Dubitativo y torpe como nunca antes había visto al mago, Sherlock se sentó, aún mirando a John como si fuese a entrar en erupción como un volcán en cualquier momento.

John mantuvo la calma y las maneras amigables, esperando a que Sherlock estuviese listo para volver a hablar y hubiese recuperado la compostura, sintiéndose en gran medida como si estuviese tratando con un animal salvaje. El mago sacudió la cabeza con un leve amago de sonrisa, antes de que su cara volviese a ser completamente impasible. Aquel gesto encendió una chispa de esperanza en John, aun siendo leve. Quizá hubiese emociones reales escondidas debajo de aquella pétrea fachada.

"Sí, por favor" respondió finalmente el hombre alto.

John le sirvió en la segunda taza disfrutando del olor hogareño del vaho. Era La Comarca vertida en una taza rústica, pensó al dársela a la figura silenciosa. La madera irregular estaba pulida por el uso frecuente. Bebieron en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable que se sumaba a la fantástica luz solar con naturalidad.

Dado que no le gustaba ni cotillear ni hablar por hablar, John nunca había encontrado a la mujer adecuada para hacerle compañía. No era de los que hablan bien por instinto, ni era un manojo de chistes a puto de hacerte soltar una carcajada. Desde donde le alcanzaba la memoria, sus novias siempre se habían quejado de que fuese demasiado callado, muy reservado, o educado, o amable... La lista de fallos parecía imprecisa. Era cierto que la elocuencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Por eso estar simplemente sentado con aquel hombre místico era tan... fácil. Sin preocuparse por ser demasiado, o no lo suficiente de nada, solo... ser. Su enfado pareció evaporarse, sus restos se los llevaron las mariposas que revoloteaban en los rayos de sol.

Si es que no era pasarse de cursi.

John sonrió.

A medida que las sombras se acortaban y el fuego se terminaba de consumir, John volvió a empacar, dejando a Sherlock perdido en su propia mente un rato más con la esperanza de no tener que arrastrarle el resto del camino. Era más que adecuado teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento infantil, pero también extenuante, dado que medía casi el doble que él. Así que le dio tiempo mientras guardaba la tetera y las tazas y comprobaba su espada.

Finalmente, oyó al mago ponerse en pie, repentinamente lleno de energía que debí se tener almacenada en el sombrero o algo, murmuró John al ver a Sherlock acercarse a él con pasos largos.

"¿A qué esperas, John? ¡Tenemos un enigma que resolver!" Y se fue.

"¿Tene_mos_? Eso implicaría que las dos partes _saben _lo que está pasando. ¿Te importa compartir la información?" John se apresuró a seguir a Sherlock, soltando maldiciones de sus piernas cortas, cuando de repente la sorpresa le golpeó.

Se detuvo en seco.

Curiosamente, Sherlock también se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con un dramático aspaviento de su capa. Hasta el sombrero parecía un pretencioso. Obviamente, había estado esperando a que John se diese cuenta.

"Mi bastón. Me... Me lo he olvidado y..." La voz de John se hizo un hilo y se perdió a medida que procesaba la nueva información. Una espléndida sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, iluminando sus ojos con alivio, júbilo y aventura.

"¡Demonios, SÍ!" exclamó lanzando un puño al aire y haciendo algo parecido a un patoso baile de alegría antes de de recuperar su compostura habitual. Sentado en el campamento, no se había fiado de aquella libertad recién encontrada, temía que fuese fruto de la emoción y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, de la preocupación. Que fuese eso lo que le mantenía avanzando e ignorando la condenada pierna. Pero ahora, sin ningún peligro que lo impulsase, se sintió curado por primera vez.

Sherlock le miró y esta vez, no fue solo un leve gesto sino una sonrisa completa que le llegaba a los ojos y los hacía brillar divertidos y verdaderamente alegres.

"Ya te ha costado darte cuenta", dijo con su tono arrogante acostumbrado, pero con la sonrisa pegada a la cara contradiciendo su voz. Los dos compartieron una mirada, una mueca y se rieron de nada en particular.

Cuando volvió el silencio, John aún seguía notando la risa a borbotones corriéndole por las venas, calentándole desde dentro. Se sentía más vivo de lo que se había sentido en años.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es ese enigma que mencionaste?" tanteó John con la respiración ligeramente acelerada un paso por detrás de Sherlock, que no era consciente de su diferencia de alturas o bien había decidido ignorarla.

"¿Enigma?" Sherlock volvía a tener aspecto ausente. "Ahora no importa", murmuró antes de seguir andando.

John suspiró. Iba a ser un viaje largo.

Rinn, el pueblecito que Finalmente Sherlock había mencionado, resultó ser exactamente lo prometido: Pacífico y pintoresco, un puntito en medio de un bosque gigantesco. A la izquierda, el claro se ensanchaba; los troncos se habían usado para construir cabañas hechas únicamente de madera que se apiñaban entorno al centro. El nuevo espacio que había quedado al descubierto se había llenado con un tapiz desordenado de hierbas y cultivos, todos ellos fuertes y prometedores de una buena cosecha. John asintió apreciándolo todo.

Aunque, sí que se preguntó cuánto comían los habitantes de aquel lugar. Como mucho, había veinte pequeñas cabañas; y ninguna era demasiado grande.

"Bien observado", Dijo Sherlock a su lado con una de sus medias sonrisas. John se encogió de hombros y devolvió la sonrisa. "Simplemente, se me está pegando tu locura", le replicó al más alto.

"¿No te parece que este es el momento ideal para contarme tu secreto? ¿Qué motivo te trae hasta aquí?"

Tal y como se esperaba, Sherlock no se molestó en contestarle, su cara volvía a tener una expresión reservada, mientras escrutaba intensamente sus alrededores.

"¿Buscas al chalado de antes? ¿Está aquí?" Era un tiro a ciegas, pero aparentemente había dado en el blanco. Al menos, esa era la verdad que revelaba el imperceptible tic en los labios de Sherlock. Suspirando, John giró y se interpuso en el camino del mago, bloqueándolo. Con poco éxito físico, más bien usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Lo cierto era que Sherlock podría transformarle en una rana cuando le viniese en gana, probablemente lo hiciera un día de estos en nombre de algún alocado experimento.

Afortunadamente, hacía rato que Sherlock había resurgido de su mar de aburrimiento y ahora miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente. Los ojos encendidos y la mente a la velocidad del mejor caballo de Rohan, a juzgar por sus músculos en tensión. John ya lo había visto en aquel estado dos veces. Indicaba que Sherlock estaba únicamente concentrado en pensar y nada más.

El conocimiento médico de John entró en juego sin pedir permiso s su consciencia, recordándole que comprobase la respiración de Sherlock, que tendía a detenerse en momentos de concentración absoluta. Aunque parecía que esta vez estaba bien.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba suponiendo tal acertijo a Sherlock?

"Estuvo aquí. Quizá aún lo esté" afirmó por fin Sherlock, volviendo a su estado normal, que ya era un estado lo suficientemente raro por sí solo.

"¿Por qué orcos piensas eso?" John volvió a darse la vuelta, sintiéndose como un bailarín borracho. Ante él, las cabañas de madera permanecían silenciosas e inocentes, sin que se viese ni un alma. Medio esperando otra intrigante deducción (y ya casi suspirando porque se esperaba otra enorme e inevitable muestra de arrogancia) John miró a Sherlock y quedó profundamente confuso cuando su acompañante no se lanzó de inmediato en un largo discurso sobre su inteligencia y todos los detalles que no había visto.

La repuesta fue sorprendentemente sencilla.

"Puedo sentirlo."

¿Sherlock Holmes confiando en sensaciones? ¿En una mera intuición? John sonrió a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. Bueno, suponía que era grave aun con la total falta de información sobre dicho chiflado. Solo por saber dibujar runas como aquellas ya debía de considerarse un individuo peligroso.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" inquirió una vez dejó de lado la intención de sonsacar algo acerca del extraño de Sherlock.

Como si hubiese estado esperando para hacer una entrada dramática, un hombre élfico, rubio, alto y estilizado salió de una de las cabañas, los vio y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa formal pegada a los labios.

"¡Oh! ¡Mycroft!" Saludó John, verdaderamente sorprendido. "¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte en este lugar!"

Con una sonrisa cálida, llena de afecto, John borró la distancia que los separaba y (teniendo en cuenta la cultura élfica abandonó de inmediato la idea de abrazarle) le dio la mano a Mycroft. La formalidad en la sonrisa de Mycroft se desdibujó hasta convertirse en una real. Rápidamente rehízo sus modales correctos al mirar a Sherlock con la cara una vez más inescrutable. De verdad, si se pasaba otra semana rodeado por gente con la expresividad facial de una nuez iba a destrozarlo todo en pedacitos muy pequeños. De preferencia, usando a Puntada. O puede que su cara se volviese algo como una bandeja de plata; plana y únicamente capaz de reflejar el exterior, o lo que quiera que el que le mirase quisiera ver. En su caso, probablemente se parecería a su viejo y gastado puchero de cocina.

"Sherlock", dijo Mycroft con una ceja arrogante familiarmente alzada.

"Mycroft" Contestó el mago con una insignificante inclinación de cabeza, y entonces John se dio cuenta de por qué el comportamiento de Mycroft le había parecido extraño. La ceja de Sherlock se alzó en su frente de la misma forma altiva.

"¿Os conocéis?" No pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa ante su descubrimiento, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de una conversación de verdad.

"De hecho, sí", concedió Mycroft sin apartar los ojos de Sherlock con una mirada analítica (a estas alturas, bastante familiar). John estaba seguro de que aquella mirada llegaba hasta los más oscuros recovecos del alma, hasta los armarios más olvidados y polvorientos, esos que todos prefieren cerrar y tirar la llave muy, muy lejos. Otra vez, el increíble parecido sacó una sonrisa a John. Era como ver a dos gatos en una competición de miradas. Lo siguiente iba a ser... la batalla verbal.

"Más de lo que quisiera" añadió Sherlock.

"¿Qué diría Madre de esto? Su niño parece haberse convertido en un salvaje, bárbaro, descortés y sin modales."

"Solo carezco del obstáculo de las formalidades, Mycroft, esas que te hacen tan flexible como el mármol de tus antecámaras, e igual de aburrido." Con un desprecio sin disimular en la cara, Sherlock arrugó la nariz en gesto desaprobador, mientras Mycroft negaba con la cabeza en una mezcla de exasperación y decepción.

John se rió.

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia él, casi se habían olvidado de su existencia, pero aparentemente agradecían tener una distracción de sus riñas casi ritualizadas.

"¡Oh! Perdona mis modales, John, y los de Sherlock de paso, dado que es demasiado obstinado como para admitir un error."

"Eso es porque no los cometo, Mycroft, deja de hacerte ilusiones", soltó Sherlock y los dos se dirigieron una mirada que fácilmente los hubiese matado a ambos.

Era la primera vez que John veía a un elfo usar algo parecido al sarcasmo, por así decirlo. Es más, era la primera vez que veía que a uno de ellos le afectasen meras palabras. Cierto que eran palabras de Sherlock, un hombre con un talento especial a la hora de alterar la calma de todo el mundo, lo que parece ser que incluía a los elfos.

A pesar de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, John decidió que ya iba siendo hora de cambiar la dirección de aquella conversación o, mejor dicho, aquel bucle infinito de discusión en el que aquellos dos parecían estar completamente inmersos.

"¿_Cómo _os conocisteis?"

"Irrelevante" afirmó Sherlock, pero le interrumpió un Mycroft casi triunfante.

"Es mi hermano adoptivo, creció en Rivendell desde pequeño."

A Sherlock se le puso cara agria en los gestos normalmente impasibles al oír aquella frase.

"No es que tuviese elección." La indignación impregnó cada una de sus sílabas.

"Cierto, querido hermano, dado que éramos los únicos capaces de soportar tus cambios de humor." Mycroft volvió a su amaneramiento élfico y con un gesto ondulante de la mano les hizo seguirle. "He vuelto a olvidar mis modales. Sherlock tiende a tener ese efecto en mí" al comentario le siguió una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se acercaban a una de las cabañas, con la puerta entreabierta y colgando poco firme de dos bisagras herrumbrosas.

Los crujidos ominosos de sus pasos indicaban que la madera estaba sospechosamente cerca de ceder bajo su peso. Sintiéndose incómodo, John se detuvo para mirar alrededor. Casi no había nada, aparte de una mesa rústica y dos sillas igualmente rudimentarias que hacían saltar la duda de qué propósito tenía aquella cabaña en realidad. Es más, ¿Por qué alguien como Mycroft estaría en un lugar como aquel?

Con las cejas alzadas en una pregunta muda miró a Sherlock, que aún seguía enfadado y negándose a responder nada, menos aún explicar lo que estaba pasando.

"Supongo que, de todas formas, sabes lo que voy a pedirte" continuó Mycroft andando hasta llegar al centro de la pequeña cabaña. Inclinándose hacia adelante, levantó limpiamente y sin esfuerzo una trampilla previamente oculta a la perfección.

"Después de ti, querido amigo". Hizo un gesto hacia la oscuridad del agujero. "Parece que te has vuelto a ver envuelto en otra aventura".

A/N (¿Soy un poco cotilla, verdad? XD): ¡Me pica la curiosidad! ¿Qué (no) os ha gustado? ¿Algo por lo que queráis destrozar la pantalla o abrazarla, quizá?

No muerdo :)


	7. La deducción de los enanos

N/A: Un agradecimiento enorme y con todo mi cariño para los que habéis decidido seguir esta historia Y manteneros aquí (visto que no he actualizado en una eternidad, culpa de la vida real). ¡Sois increíbles!

Por cierto, nada es de mi propiedad salvo mi locura.

Una vez más, aprecio ferozmente cualquier tipo de comentario/feedback.

Pero ahora, sentaos y disfrutad~

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que dijeron, los elfos no dejaron La Tierra Media. Un grupo respetablemente grande se quedó atrás; lenta pero firmemente reconstruyendo los pueblos que se perdieron Bajo el ejército de Sauron; recuperando su magia, así como su poder diplomático, ninguno de los cuales era recomendable subestimar.

La razón para quedarse en un mundo tan completamente devastado... Muchos simples mortales se habían atrevido a cuestionar sus motivos en la última década, algunos con intenciones meramente políticas, otros por ese instinto tan humano; curiosidad. Todos ellos recibieron la misma sonrisa gentil y ligeramente condescendiente, acompañada por una respuesta muda. Considerando lo crípticos que eran en una conversación cotidiana, el silencio probablemente fuera mejor que una respuesta.

Aparte de Mycroft y algunos de sus conocidos, quienes se reunieron en aquel crucial encuentro en Rivendell, John no había tenido demasiado contacto con elfos. Había asumido que todos serían como el hombre alto y de pelo claro que disimulaba su inteligencia y apenas hablaba. Pero si lo hacía, la gente dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, con la mente en blanco y los ojos pegados a esos labios que, en el mejor de los casos, hablaban con palabras de solo doble sentido. Cuando estaba de mal humor, Mycroft de alguna forma se las ingeniaba para incluir todo un continente en sus frases, haciendo que otros le mirasen boquiabiertos antes de volver a sus tareas fingiendo una sordera temporal.

En pocas palabras, los elfos eran el perfecto político. Sabios e inteligentes, sus impecables modales hacían sospechar del enorme poder que cada uno de ellos poseía.

Ni por un segundo había dudado John de que eran plenamente conscientes de ello.

Estar acostumbrado a las sorpresas hasta cierto punto le permitió mantener la apariencia de calma. John siguió a Mycroft por pasajes interminables y poco iluminados, perdiéndose enseguida en el laberinto, mientras que Mycroft no dudaba en ninguna esquina. Había velas, simples y anchas, cada veinte metros aproximadamente, pero sin la antorcha que Mycroft había cogido en la primera bifurcación, estarían irremediablemente dando tumbos y chocando unos con otros.

Las paredes eran toscas, sin gracia, y cada pocos pasos Mycroft y Sherlock tenían que evitar darse contra una estalactita que colgaba peligrosamente baja. Todo aquello era bastante chocante, teniendo en cuenta lo que Sherlock había dicho antes sobre Rinn teniendo un papel importante en la política del mundo. Fuera era razonable mantener las cabañas pobremente decoradas, pero la falta absoluta de esfuerzo allí abajo era verdaderamente reseñable.

A John le recordaba a Baldur, el enano de la compañía. Que le había contado muchas historias sobre las minas a todo aquel dispuesto a escucharle. Y a quien no quería escucharle también. _Sobre todo_ a esos. Gracias a aquellas indeseadas lecciones John fue capaz de reconocer el trabajo de enanos que era. _Ellos_ no necesitaban preocuparse por si se abrían la cabeza contra nada que colgase del techo. Al menos no a aquella altura, precisamente la razón por la que sus túneles eran enormes, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño.

Eso también significaba que aquel túnel llevaba allí una eternidad y a John le estaba dando migraña solo intentar aceptar aquel hecho. ¿De entre todos los lugares, la política llevaba haciéndose allí desde siempre? Excepto cuando Sauron había intentado conquistar La Tierra Media, forzando a humanos, elfos y enanos a salir a la luz y trabajar juntos intentando superar siglos de prejuicios en unas pocas semanas.

Aparentemente aquellas tradiciones no habían sido olvidadas y el hábito perenne del secretismo se había retomado.

John intentó distinguir la expresión de Sherlock, pero había una miríada de sombras bailando en su cara, convirtiéndola en una máscara demoníaca con unos ojos peligrosamente centelleantes. Al ver al mago así, John sintió una ola de soledad arrastrándole a la lejana tierra de la duda y la autocompasión que había esperado dejar atrás para siempre. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que si alguna vez preguntaba a Sherlock hasta dónde llegaría para mantener a raya el aburrimiento, no estaba seguro de la respuesta que recibiría. El hombre junto a él tenía el potencial para ser un verdadero santo, pero hasta ahora solo había demostrado el egoísmo de un crío impertinente. En cualquier caso, era esencialmente peligroso, con sus habilidades imposibles, su mente aguda y los cambios de humor de un borracho irredimible. Para completar el cuadro, Sherlock se había encontrado con un individuo más sospechoso incluso que él mismo, lo que en sí ya era un logro, y, a pesar del peligro en el que había estado y probablemente aún estuviese, no le había dicho a John ni una palabra del desconocido.

No eran cimientos precisamente sólidos para la confianza.

¿Por qué eran aquellos túneles tan interminables? ¿Acaso buscaban los políticos hacer ejercicio antes y después de los encuentros? ¿O el reducido grupo estaba siendo guiado por la puerta de las visitas, creada con el único propósito de atormentar y rendir exhaustos a aquellos demasiado curiosos? Fuera lo que fuese, cuanto más tiempo pasaba John en aquella semioscuridad con sombras sonrientes por todas partes que, sin embargo, lograban esconderse al borde de su mirada, más paranoico e irritado se volvía.

Eso, y le empezaban a pesar las piernas. Pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Mycroft estaba indolente con su porte élfico, mientras Sherlock parecía ser su homólogo humano: _Aún _rebosante de energía y con paso firme. Mientras que John estaba... hobbiteando un poco más atrás, teniendo que dar tres pasos por cada zancada de Sherlock y, como resultado, pareciendo tremendamente ridículo comparado con aquellos gigantes. Dudar de su relación con Sherlock tampoco estaba beneficiando a su ritmo y, finalmente, se rindió. Dejó que la distancia entre ellos creciese. Un poco malhumorado se preguntó si alguno de ellos se daría cuenta siquiera si desapareciese, entonces decidió que la respuesta sincera a esa pregunta solo lograría hundir más su humor hasta las profundidades del infierno, así pues, se quedó con la versión en la que ambos enviaban partidas de búsqueda solo para encontrarle.

Eso tampoco estaba funcionando.

Al final hubo un amago de luz al final del túnel y la tenue promesa de vida. Con las estalactitas pendiendo del techo, John no pudo evitar pensar en la mandíbula de un dragón, abierta para atraer a visitantes inocentes.

Intermitentemente se oían susurros, retazos de conversaciones que permanecerían completamente secretas. John se sintió extraño al acercarse a la cueva. Nunca le había gustado el secretismo, menos aún en política. Aunque entendía que era necesario mantener la compañía en secreto a toda costa durante el máximo tiempo posible, ahora ya no veía motivo para tales medidas. Frunciendo el ceño, reflexionó sobre las sensaciones contradictorias en su estómago y llegó a la conclusión de que detestaba las reuniones clandestinas como aquella porque, en última instancia, llevaban siempre a intrigas y rivalidad, lo que a cambio solo debilitaría la reciente unión de las razas. En los viejos tiempos se había malgastado un tiempo precioso en banales acusaciones y mutua desconfianza, cuando lo que habían hecho falta eran hechos, no palabras.

Los hobbits eran gente amistosa, pero este en concreto no había tenido ni comida ni conversación decente en días y se estaba volviendo exponencialmente irritable.

Al entrar en la vasta e intimidante cueva (no tenía otra palabra para una cámara gigante bajo tierra como aquella) le recibió un feroz abrazo, una palmada en los hombros como para partir huesos y varias voces a la vez.

"¡John!", le asaltó una voz familiar, unida a varias otras al tiempo que hacían imposible distinguir dónde acababa un saludo y empezaba el siguiente. Era una sola palabra conglomerada que sonaba torpemente como "Heoodihoarloee", lo que dejó a John confuso durante un segundo. Después de un parpadeo indeciso y de cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, decidió dejar de lado las formalidades y simplemente devolver los saludos abrazo por abrazo, con una sonrisa tan brillante como un amanecer en la Comarca que crecía con cada nueva cara que reconocía hasta que estuvo radiante de felicidad. Su ánimo parecía extenderse y llenar la anteriormente oscura y húmeda sala con chispas de alegría.

Tales eran los efectos de un hobbit feliz.

Mientras que la cara de Sherlock le hacía la competencia al mismísimo monte del destino con cada saludo. Obviamente, había planeado entrar a lo grande presumiendo y, en general, mostrándose misterioso. Tras valorar sus opciones durante unos segundos, decidió que era mejor envolverse en la discreción y salvar lo que le quedaba de su ego. Hubiese sido muy poco inteligente mencionar que parecía que hubiese mordido alguna fruta particularmente ácida, así que nadie lo dirá, por supuesto.

No obstante, cuando vio la expresión del mago, John no pudo contener una risa disimulada, lo que resultó en el tan deseado cambio en el foco de atención.

Finalmente, Sherlock volvió a su habitual sonrisa de desprecio arrogante antes de que creyesen que podían _hablarle_. Tampoco es que nadie hubiese podido captar su atención durante el tiempo suficiente como para llamarlo conversación. Salvo John, añadió mentalmente por razones que no llegaba a entender. Eso tendría que analizarlo más tarde. En profundidad. En _mucha _profundidad.

La mera idea de quedarse prendado del hobbit hacía que el corazón le golpease con extraños latidos, lo que no podía ser saludable, y probablemente solo eran señal de horror o grima. Odiaba adivinar, pero dado que aquella sensación era nueva, tenía que establecer una teoría y ponerla a prueba, después de todo, así era como funcionaba la magia y la alquimia. En la lógica siempre se podía confiar.

Sherlock decidió eliminar las posibles razones para que su cuerpo se comportase de aquella forma antinatural mientras estuviese en las salas de reunión. No solo sentía la intensa necesidad de sacar su pipa y fumar (principalmente porque estaba prohibido) sino que, añadido a las formas amistosas de los enanos, que le irritaban sobremanera, le hacían querer incendiar algo. Preferiblemente las hojas de su pipa. He aquí un círculo vicioso.

Naturalmente, pensar todo esto solo le había llevado unos segundos, por lo que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para deducir algo sobre los enanos y la razón de que le pidiesen ayuda (¿A quién pretendían engañar? Iba a tener que hacer todo el trabajo él solo, no se podía dejar nada a los idiotas que le rodeaban) en aquellas cámaras subterráneas. Deducir a los enanos, sin embargo, resultó ser tan sensato como domesticar ovejas, dado que cada pequeño suceso del día había quedado grabado en sus frentes, se había pegado a su ropa de forma que la misma abundancia de información le gritaba a Sherlock y le hacía sentirse ligeramente mareado por la sobredosis. Rápidamente se recompuso, se estiró la capa, que en realidad ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, para que ondease a su alrededor.

"Mostradme el cadáver", pidió. Aquello le valió doce expresiones sin habla de los enanos, un suspiro indulgente de Mycroft y un gesto inescrutable de John. Los misterios que rodeaban al hobbit seguían acumulándose. A aquel ritmo, Sherlock necesitaría un día completo y sin interrupciones para averiguar todo hasta quedarse satisfecho. Por supuesto, tenía que necesitar tiempo libre precisamente cuando por una vez no estaba ahogándose en el vasto mar del aburrimiento, convirtiéndose en otro pez descerebrado; para una vez que había conseguido un caso que le enviaba pulsos por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar con energía de sobra. Después, más tarde resolvería el misterio de John Watson.

Si es que sobrevivía a la insoportable estupidez de la gente que le rodeaba.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías que había un cuerpo?" dijo Baldur.

"Y uno muerto, además" añadió Derg, su hermano, inútilmente.

"¿Te lo ha dicho alguien?", preguntó otro enano.

"Mycroft ha debido de contárselo ya todo." De nuevo, otro de los enanos.

"Que pena."

"Nada de contar historias, entonces."

"No deberías de estar deseando contar historias de alguien a quien ni siquiera han enterrado propiamente todavía"

"No serían historias. Más bien, como historias pero reales."

"¿Y no son eso mismo las historias? Solo que más... decoradas."

"¡Que todo el mundo _se calle_!" Sherlock gritó y se echó atrás ante el consecuente silencio atónito, que definitivamente no iba a cortar con cuchillo. Más prudente esta vez, dirigió sus preguntas a Mycroft, quién se había quedado en la entrada de forma élficamente sublime. Su acostumbrada máscara de cortesía dejaba entrever algo cercano a un cariño divertido, lo que solo lograba enfurecer más a Sherlock. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle por encima del hombro? ¿Y a ponerle en una habitación con aquellos... papanatas?

Antes de tener la oportunidad de soltar un discurso, quejarse o de deducir algo verdaderamente bochornoso, una voz suave intercedió cortando cualquier intento de hacer enfadar de verdad al elfo.

"Mycroft, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que ha pasado mientras vamos a ver el cadáver, os parece?" Tendría que haber sido una señal preocupante la rapidez con la que todos obedecieron. Los enanos se detuvieron, Mycroft sonrió ligeramente, afirmó y se puso en marcha para que le siguiesen. Lo que es peor, Sherlock _lo hizo_, aunque con menos gracia de la que solía mostrar, como si cuerpo y mente aún no hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo.

Todo por la amabilidad de aquel extraño hobbit. Casi como si hubiese sabido cómo y, más importante todavía, por qué la situación le hacía daño; todos esos comentarios innecesarios, la impaciencia de los enanos y el clima de confusión solo servían para añadir leña al fuego. La intervención había sido muy parecida a aplicar un bálsamo a las heridas, como recordaba que Mycroft había hecho tantas veces siendo niños, o más bien, siendo uno un crío descuidado y otro un adolescente torpe. El recuerdo invocado causó que una calidez demasiado agradable se instalase en su interior, así que intentó distraerse concentrándose exclusivamente en sus alrededores.

Túneles a los que apenas habían dado forma, más toscos incluso que los que habían dejado atrás. Paulatinamente se volvían sorprendentemente anchos como para que estuvieran hechos por mano de los enanos. A medida que también el techo se elevaba con cada paso que daban, Sherlock se afianzó en la conclusión de que aquellas debían de ser las partes más antiguas de todo el sistema laberíntico, construidas por una raza que fue la primera en caminar por el mundo hasta que perecieron.

Al menos, eso era lo que creía la mayoría, Sherlock era de otra opinión y había desarrollado su propia teoría sobre cómo se habían dividido en tres tribus distintas, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en lo que eran hoy: Humanos, enanos y elfos. No es que nadie le escuchase nunca, así que menos aún iban a abrir sus limitados horizontes lo bastante como para considerar aquella teoría.

Sumergiéndose más en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminados por una exigua antorcha, Mycroft alzó la voz.

"Se llamaba Holdir, era un alto representante de Minas-Mythrill. Su razón para estar aquí sigue siéndonos un misterio. Fui yo quien descubrió sus... restos cuando iba camino del pozo, cuya existencia solo conocen unos pocos y cuyo poder es accesible para menos aún. Solo los magos que me igualasen en rango tendrían razón para intentar encontrar una vía de entrada. Supongo que conoces los efectos del pozo en quien lo use."

"Por supuesto", dijo Sherlock instantáneamente, pero no pudo resistirse a presumir un poco, "se dice que sus efectos son la inmortalidad, el conocimiento y la fuerza. La extensión de dicho poder depende de la habilidad del que lo use."

"Exactamente" Afirmó Mycroft solemne, "de ahí mi incomprensión. ¿Qué podría haber llevado a Holdir a estas profundas salas sagradas?"

"Hasta ahora hay 14 respuestas posibles a esa pregunta, tengo que ver el cuerpo para limitar los resultados" contestó Sherlock al instante, llenando rápidamente el laberinto de su propia cabeza con las pistas que había reunido hasta el momento, sin llegar aún a una conclusión satisfactoria.

Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos se centraron cuando doblaron la esquina para evaluar la escena ante ellos.

Los restos de Holdir habían ardido, era imposible reconocerlos. Incluso el hacha de guerra (aparentemente no había luchado) se había derretido cubriendo la parte superior de su espalda y el resto había hecho charco alrededor del cuerpo caído. Los enanos solían llevar cuero, pero si Holdir lo había llevado, se había convertido en ceniza, como la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo habéis sabido siquiera que era Holdir?" preguntó John con horror entrelazado con un interés genuino. Era doctor, después de todo.

"Conozco un conjuro para identificar... casos como estos", respondió Mycroft simplemente.

Sherlock les hizo un gesto para que guardasen silencio y afortunadamente los ecos desaparecieron de las paredes. A unos pasos del cuerpo la ceniza estaba esparcida, dejando algo que parecía una huella, pero más de cerca la impronta era de algún tipo de pata... una con garras afiladas y demasiado grande para cualquier bestia, considerando la altura de los túneles de niveles superiores. Aunque... Sherlock se dio la vuelta abruptamente, levantando una nube de polvo que lo envolvió antes de asentarse en su ropa.

Unos pasos más en la dirección contraria, un poco a la izquierda... sí, ahí estaba. Con dedos largos y finos alcanzó y tocó el punto en el que algo de piedra había caído. Sin esfuerzo murmuró el hechizo adecuado sintiendo cómo la piedra se calentaba bajo él hasta casi derretirse. Con los ojos cerrados hizo caso omiso a la piedra abrasadora y en su lugar dejó que la mente se inundase de imágenes. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su sonrisa victoriosa era contagiosa.

"Lo quiera que Holdir pretendiese hacer aquí, despertó a una criatura que hubiese sido mejor dejar dormida." Una pausa dramática, que le reportó sendos suspiros exasperados de sus dos acompañantes, lo que arruinó el momento, y continuó.

"Un dragón, Mycroft. Uno muy viejo y, por lo que parece, _muy_ enfadado."

* * *

N de la T.- No tengo más que traducir hasta que OneMadCookie escriba el siguiente capítulo, estoy esperando con tantas ansias como el que más. ;) Insisto en que los mensajes que dejéis aquí se los enviaré traducidos. Por cierto, OneMad os manda a todos los que leeís la traducción saludos y una abrazo enorme.


End file.
